Truth or dare
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: Wonder what happens when Decepticons play a human game? Especially when it is a game of Truth or Dare which involves a certain favourite grey seeker and a dangerous warlord? Story contains Slash in later chapters. So read if you dare. Oh but you'll be missing out if you don't.


|Truth or dare|

**Wonder what happens when Decepticons play a human game? **

**Especially when it is a game of Truth or Dare which involves a certain favourite grey seeker and a dangerous warlord? Story contains Slash in later chapters. So read if you dare. Oh but you'll be missing out if you don't.**

The dark halls of the Nemesis were silent. Vehicon Troopers shuffled soundlessly down the corridors. Visors flashing in the shadows. The only noise was 'clang' 'clang' of his sileto heals drumming down the hallways. Red optics sliced the darkness. The overhelm shuttle's lights flickering every now and then. Megatron never cared about lighting. It was a waste of energon and a waste of effort to maintain.

Besides it was so much better in the dark that way.

Walking past the Medbay he suddenly heard voices.

Two voices to be exact.

Ones belonging to a certain red medic and blue ex-wrecker.

"Oh NO. Can I change please!"

"Nope. You chose a dare. And I'm givin' you one."

"Aww scrap. Of all mechs. Starscream? Really?"

"You want me to chose Lord Megatron?"

"NO NO! OKAY ILL DO IT!"

Curiously the he opened the Medbay doors. The mention of his name perking his interest.

"Knockout. Breakdown. What are you two doing?"

Blue said warrior stood up hesitantly and advanced to the skinny con. Yellow optics glittered with uncertainty as he glanced back at his red friend. Knockout gave the 'thumbs up' sign. One he had gotten from the human organics who inhibited the planet they were currently on.

"No hard feelings huh sir."

"Wha- OFFFH!"

The bulky warrior swung his arms around the skinny form of the seeker and lifted him clear from the floor. His massive servos squeezed the vent out of his tanks as Starscream heaved for breath. Intakes hissing for air. Wheezing and gasping Starscream kicked the blue con hard in the chassis. Earning it a new dent. Breakdown staggered back and dropped him unceremoniously on the purple dark floor.

"WHAT *pant* in the Alspark *wheeze* WAS THAT BREAKDOWN!" He shakily jabbed a claw in his direction.

"How dare you attempt to harass a senior commander!"

Knockout jumped off the berth he was sitting on and placed himself in the center of the two mechs.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Breakdown hissed in his friend's audio.

"Well it could've been worse."

The grey seeker dusted himself off the floor. Servo on his hip, he glared at them.

"What was the meaning of your idiotic action? Speak now or you'll find yourself in the brig for your insubordination!"

He would not tolerate his army fooling around and strangling him unnecessarily again!

Before he could call The Vehicon troopers in Knockout spoke up.

"Calm down Starscream. It was only a game. No harm done right?"

A game?

Strangling him nearly to death was a GAME?!

"You have exactly ONE astrosecond to tell me what this game means!"

"Weeelllll." Knockout ushered Breakdown to leave.

"Breakdown here needs to leave for his shift. Why not you settle down and here me out? You can even play it with me if you care."

The blue warrior was trying his hardest to dig a pit in the dark metallic floor. If only the deck of the Nemesis could split open to allow him to jump into it and hide.

This was totally embarrassing!

Starscream muttered something about 'maniacs' and 'freaking grounders' before waving a servo to dismiss him.

"I let you off this time. Game or not. You'll be in trouble if this happens again. Got it?!"

Breakdown's yellow optic flashed a silent warning to his red companion but nodded respectfully to his commander.

"Explicitly sir."

Starscream had never saw the ex-wrecker run off so fast.

Turning his attention to the ships medic he growled.

"Why are you teaching mechs this useless game! Why can't you get that blockhelm to actually learn something huh?"

Settling down on the nearest berth he could find Knockout crossed his servos on his chassis.

"Truth or dare is absolutely not useless. And I'm pretty sure Breaky learnt something new today- Never to give you a hug."

"THAT STRANGLING ACTION WAS AN _INTENTIONAL_ **EMBRACE**?!"

The seeker, really living up to his name, shrieked hysterically into the medic's audio. If looks could kill. Knockout would be probably be... knocked out on the floor at that very instant. The red mech waved a frantic servo in Starscream's faceplate and clutch his audio receptor in the other.

_'Damn the seeker can scream!'_

"Well Breakdown went slightly overboard with the hugging. It was only cause he dared me to paint Megatron's throne room neon pink with black stripes..."

Ahh so it was the doctor who did it.

*****Flashback*****

_"ARGHHHHHH. WHAT IN THE PIT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" _

_A bellow struck the Nemesis sending Drones scampering like petro-rabbits. _

_"STARSCREAMMMM!"_

_Oh Scrap. The grey seeker gulped. He was in trouble and he knew it. What did he do this time? He vented a tired sigh and rubbed an optic. Must as well get it done and over with. Cautiously he poked his helm in..._

_...to see the entire room painted in bright pink. The previous dark purple and dull grey was splashed with neon pink paint. Fresh black stripes streaked across the room. Up and down. Side to side. Everything was pink. Datapads, Berths, Holopads even the ceiling was pink! _

_And right in the middle was Megatron. An enraged furious glare etched with a snarl on his faceplate. His optics were hollow the edges brimming red with anger. It was surely a sight for sore optics._

_I mean who had the internals to paint Lord Megatron's room PINK! Primus! _

_Slapping his servos onto his mouth, Starscream was one ped step away from laughing out loud and rolling on the ground in laughter. LOL as the humans would say. ROTFL. A silent 'click' echoed in his helm. A picture he would keep forever. _

_But Megatron was far from amused. Like an inflated balloon. One single wrong move and it would explode. _

_Explode with flying fist aimed for his helm that it. _

_"Yes-yes Lord Megatron. How am I to assist you?" _

_The guffaw threatening to spill from his vocalizer. _

_"YOU!" A massive finger jabbed in his direction._

_"YOU DID THIS DIDNT YOU! YOU-YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!"_

_"What? No sire I promise I would never do such an act!"_

_"SOUNDWAVEE!"_

_:: Assessment: Incorrect. Starscream: In command room all morning. Seeker: Not the one.::_

_"WHO IN THE PITS OF KAON DID THIS! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"_

_No one saw the two shadows behind the door silently giggling away. _

...

"... And so for retribution I made him hug you."

Knockout bit his dental as he realised he had let the cyber-cat out of the subspace.

'Ohhh scrap!'

"Teach me this game. And I might let you little pink prank go clean."

Well that wasn't the reply Knockout planned on hearing.

"Well it's simple really. It starts like this..."

So it was no surprise when Starscream wanted to play the game with Knockout. He had half the spark to called Breakdown off his shift so he could tease the ex-wrecker.

/

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to paint all the Eradicons' aft plates red when their in recharge."

"Damn! That's just mean!"

/

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"How many femmes did you 'face with back on Cybertron?"

"Really Knockout? That's just being pedophile."

"Your the pedo one. Interfacing with young femmes."

/

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okayyy I dare you to run up to Dreadwing and smack him hard in the aft then saying 'oops that was an accident.'"

"Seriously? What does seekers have against other mech's aft plates?"

"What? It was my dare. Do it!"

/

"Truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

"NO You can't chose truth anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's a new rule."

"What? Hey you can't just go around making rules!"

"C'me on Starscream! It's no fun if you keep choosing 'truth'."

"Fine. Dare."

"Good! Now I dare you to go up to Megatron and kiss him."

"_WHAT_! WHAT IN PRIMUS ALMIGHTY!"

"Go on. Lord Megatron is in the newly painted throne room. I'll be watching..."

Of every mech in this Shuttle. Knockout HAD to chose the best...

As humans would say.

"**WTF **KNOCKOUT W.T.F!"

A/N

Sooooo that's the start of my Fanfiction. I was playing truth or dare with my friends the other day. And one of it was to kiss the parter next to us. (A person of the next gender. No I'm not going to be a sicko.) Then this little plot bunny sprouted up in my brain.

Why not dare Starscream to kiss the Mighty Megatron?

And don't worry I'll write out all the Dares and Truths that I've written above. *crosses heart* Including the last one XD. But as usual. I'll save the last for best!

Starscream: "STFU! DONT YOU LAUGH AT ME FLESHLINGS!"

Me: *wipes away tears whist laughing and holds up Reflector*

Starscream: "ARGHHHH STUPID CARBON MONKEYS! CURSE YOU ALL FOR INVENTING THIS STUPID GAME!."

Me: *duck his claws and run away*

I know I'm evil X3

~Thedarkestcon


End file.
